


Barcode

by hyosgardens



Series: SIGNAL CODES [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry it's so short, Please Forgive me, This was based on a prompt, android!hyojin, blame my friends actually, does anyone actually know what's going on in the mvs, it's 2:30 in the morning, mentions of being sick, this is loosely based on the mv lore, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens
Summary: “I’m sorry, what’s happening to me?” Hyojin slurs. Speaking? Whoa, why is that so hard. His head drops forward suddenly and the room is spinning. When had he lost control of his body? A humming starts from somewhere in the room and then it picks up under his skin. Skin?
Series: SIGNAL CODES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Barcode

Hyojin comes to gasping for breath and writhing in a chair. His legs are tingling painfully, like they’ve fallen asleep but he hasn’t let the blood flow back into them for a _very_ long time. And, god, his skull is pounding. He thinks he hears noises and it takes him a moment to realize they’re coming from _him_. 

Whatever light is available in the strangely dark room he’s in makes his vision swim and he feels very certain that if he moved too much he would be sick all over the floor. 

Not that he can bend over to reach it.

He’s bound uncomfortably tight to the metal seat, and as he blinks hazily and tries to get his mind to focus, he realizes suddenly that there are people surrounding him. Honestly, if he tried to count them he wouldn’t get very far. His brain feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton and everything looks very far away. 

He’s suddenly very aware of the wires connected to his skin, and the sick feeling in his stomach turns into a cold numbness. 

“What…”

“Ah. ID-940422, you’re awake. Good,” a voice says off to his left. It’s sharp and androgynous, and it drips with authority. 

“I’m sorry, what’s happening to me?” Hyojin slurs. Speaking? Whoa, why is that so hard. His head drops forward suddenly and the room is spinning. When had he lost control of his body? A humming starts from somewhere in the room and then it picks up under his skin. Skin?

Kim Hyojin opens his eyes again fully rebooted. He is in Universe 025, searching for- following a suspect that has been eluding him for two years. The suspect rarely makes mistakes, unusual for a human, and this makes it difficult for the android to keep up. However, the suspect had miscalculated his last attack. The tiniest piece of coding had revealed where he was hiding, and Kim Hyojin is finally on his trail. 

He is alone in an abandoned building when cold fingers wrap around his neck. A thumb rubs over the barcode that has been stamped on the right side before he is yanked face to face with his suspect. 

“Lee Seungjun.”

His suspect grits his teeth. “What did they do to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi i wrote this in about 40 minutes i am so sorry please blame my friends they talked me into posting it
> 
> prompt: as you die, you wake up and find yourself strapped to a chair. wire and tubes have been attached to your body and numerous shadowy figures walk up to you. “that was life sentence number twenty-four,” one of them says, “only three hundred and fifty-six sentences left.”
> 
> but i never follow prompts very well so here we are
> 
> thank you if you read this :')


End file.
